Unnamed Humans (23rd century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 23rd century. :Unnamed humans who were members of Starfleet will be listed at the lists of Starfleet personnel. Ambassador's aide This '''Ambassadorial aide' accompanied Ambassador Robert Fox aboard the for a diplomatic mission to Eminiar VII in 2267. He was last seen slumped in a corner after a fire fight with Eminian guards, and was presumably killed. ( ) Barflies In 2255 of an alternate reality, a couple of barflies were seen drinking in the Shipyard Bar. ( ) Deep Space Station K-7 personnel * See: List of Deep Space Station K-7 personnel Federation President ]] In 2286, this unnamed Federation President presided over the Council's deliberations concerning the actions of Admiral James T. Kirk, who had hijacked the and caused an interstellar incident with the Klingons at the Genesis Planet. Ultimately, the Council decided to charge Kirk with nine violations of Starfleet regulations. When the whale probe approached Earth, transmitting its destructive message into the planet's atmosphere, the President decided to broadcast a planetary distress signal to warn all ships to stay away from Earth. Following the whale probe incident (in which Kirk and his crew saved the planet), the President and the Council agreed to drop all but one of the charges against the Enterprise crew, the remaining charge simply resulting in Kirk being demoted to Captain - as he wanted all along - in gratitude for their service to Earth and the Federation. ( ) is named Hiram Roth in the non-canonical novel Articles of the Federation by Keith R.A. DeCandido. He also appeared in several issues of [[Star Trek (DC)|DC's Star Trek]] comics.|The president was portrayed by Robert Ellenstein.}} Female Journalist 1 This Female Journalist from the Starfleet Broadcasting news agency was one of five journalists on the bridge of the ''Enterprise''-B during its maiden voyage in 2293.( ) Female Journalist 2 This Female Journalist was among the group of journalists who were present on the bridge of the Enterprise-B on its maiden voyage in 2293. ( ) Female Journalist 3 This Female Journalist was part of the group of five journalists who were present on the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B in 2293. She wore a head-mounted video camera. ( ) Female on the Elysian Council A human female is seen in the Delta Triangle on Elysia, as a member of the Elysian Council. ( ) Iowa Cop In an alternate reality, this Iowa Cop attempted to apprehend a young James T. Kirk in the 2240s after Kirk stole his stepfather's Corvette. He wore a specialized, mechanical mask in order to effectively ride his hovercycle. He only caught up with Kirk after the Corvette fell into a quarry, and Kirk nearly with it. ( ) James T. Kirk's Stepdad In an alternate reality, 's stepdad was angry at Kirk for stealing his Corvette in the 2240s. He was married to Winona and was responsible for much of Kirk's upbringing in Riverside, Iowa. ( ) James T. Kirk's Uncle James T. Kirk's uncle owned a farm in Idaho in the 2280s. It was at his farm that his nephew Jim met Antonia in 2282. ( ) Janus VI colony personnel * See: Janus VI colony personnel Leonard McCoy's ex-wife When and met in 2255 of an alternate reality, McCoy was recently divorced from his wife. He exaggerated that his wife "got the whole planet" in the settlement, and that was his reason for entering Starfleet. ( ) Male Journalist 1 This Male Journalist was also one of the journalists on the Enterprise-B during its maiden voyage and was recruited to serve as a nurse. In sickbay, he had difficulty controlling a panicked and disoriented El-Aurian surivor named Tolian Soran who demanded to be sent back where he came from. ( ) Male Journalist 2 This Male Journalist was present on the maiden voyage of the Enterprise-B in 2293. He wore a head-mounted video camera. After the ship beamed aboard several El-Aurian refugees from the , he was one of two journalists recruited by Commander Pavel Chekov to act as nurses in the absence of the ship's normal medical staff. ( ) Male Journalist 3 This Male Journalist was one of the five journalists on the bridge of the Enterprise-B during it's maiden voyage in 2293. He wore a head-mounted video camera. ( ) Merchantman personnel * See: Merchantman personnel Officer's Wife This woman visited the Officer's lounge of the Earth Spacedock in 2285. She was present when Admiral Kirk and Fleet Admiral Morrow had a conversation. ( ) Riverside Construction Worker In the alternate reality, a construction worker at the Riverside Shipyard commented on 's motorcycle, saying "Nice ride". Kirk promptly tossed him the key to the bike as he boarded a shuttle for recruits. ( ) Sevrin's Girl This girl was a follower of Dr. Sevrin. She rejected modern technological life to search for the mythical planet Eden with Sevrin's group. ( ) de:Weitere Menschen (23. Jahrhundert) Unnamed (23rd century)